A Touch Of Flame Chapter 5
by enbii
Summary: Finally, Roy had his way with Envy. NC17!


**Chapter 5**

Morning sun softly pierced through white curtains on big closed windows. It made human male blink a couple of times and yawn lazily.

His vision was still blurry and he was about to rub eyes when he realized his arms were trapped. In fact, his arms were wrapped around body of his lover.

Envy was still asleep, and Roy though he did this. Roy can't wrap arms while being asleep nor pull Envy closer to self.

And Envy seemed calm. His breathing was silent, almost hard to hear and what was able to be heard sounded like soft purring.

Roy leans to his cheek and places soft kiss but Envy stays calm. He then, playfully, makes a long lick like a cat on his cheek and purrs sins name. And Monster's eyes snaps open.

"What are you doing here?"-Envy's voice asks boldly.

"I thought you needed some company for the night?"-Roy smirks and wraps arms tighter when Envy struggles.

"You thought wrong! I don't need one!"

"Envy, we need to talk…!"

Envy lies back in bed and Roy pulls him closer into his chest.

Homunculus could hear Colonel's heart pounding louder in such rhythm he forgot how it sounded.

"Mine stopped…"-Envy responds coldly-"Not that I need one…"

"Then you don't know how I feel…?"-Roy looks at green hair on chest.

"Does it matter? Sooner or later it will hurt…"

"You know how love feels?"

"L-love?"-Envy's eyes sadden as he looks up at Roy, who was wearing a soft smile on face.

"Let me show you!"

And their lips connect again. Softly, Roy rubs his lips against Envy's and shows tongue into Envy's mouth when Envy's reacts and let him explore.

And his body was pressed back, into pillows and sheets, when Colonel moves on top and starts sucking on Envy's chin and Adam's apple.

"S-stop..!"-Envy's voice begs between moans he couldn't control.

But Roy didn't listen. He lifts Envy's top tank and moves to his left nipple, taking in between teeth.

"M-mus-…!"

"Envy, I-…"-Roy looks into Sin's eyes with hunger for his love.

Envy could feel own hardness being rubbed against Roy's. Damn pants were tight now.

"Envy, I can teach you what love is. Just let me do it…"-Mustang's whispering made Monster calm, and he was like a tamed animal now. Ready to obey for a prize.

And Roy knew where to kiss, bite or suck. His lover seemed so fragile and precious, untouched like a virgin with skin that smelled on alchemy and hate.

He removes Envy's skort to revive hardness and grins at.

"Do you have any kind of lubricant?"

"W-what?"

"Nevermind…"

Envy watches as Roy remove pants and starts stroking self. Even he was already hard, Envy watched with frown as human moaned and stroked own cock faster 'till white sticky liquid appears on the top of his shaft.

He, then, takes some cum in palm and flips Envy onto stomach.

He ass was lifted and Roy's palm rubs own cum on Envy's tight opening.

Envy loves having tight little bodies for fuck.

Then, his finger shows hard into Envy, making him gasp.

"Sorry."-Roy pulls finger out and back in.

Envy moans but keeps self steady in place, until Roy's finger was pulled out and tip of his shaft placed on his ass.

"Roy-…."

"Hmmm?"

"J-just hurry…!!"

This time Roy obeys, and slams into Envy's body harder then with finger.

Envy's eyes shut closed and scream escapes between squeezed teeth.

He felt beaten, and punished with pain that came with each trust. But such sadistic mind could only take pain for pleasure and it soon changed into feeling that made him moan softly as his body begged for more.

And Roy trusted him from behind. Faster and harder, he moved in and out while making sounds without meaning.

"E-Envy…!"-Envy could hear him moan when they reached climax.

Roy pulls out and holds his lover closer to chest, both breathing hard with closed eyes.

"Envy, I…love you!"

Sin's eyes snaps open. He drops gaze to Mustang's chest and keeps it there while thinking.

"Stupid. Love is stupid."-he mutters.

Roy smiles at comment and kisses his forehead.

Maybe Envy was stubborn, or just needed some time to realize. Either way, he loves his Monster….


End file.
